By way of background, speech recognition systems may receive and process speech input and perform a number of actions based on the speech input. Speech recognition systems may include a number of features accessible to a user of the speech recognition system. Various states of the speech recognition system may influence the way in which the user interacts with the system. For example, the system may take longer to respond to or process user commands in certain situations. Furthermore, not all features of the speech recognition system may be available at all times. Accordingly, it may be desirable for a speech recognition system to provide system status notifications to a user of the system, so that the user may understand when certain features are available and the factors that may be influencing system performance.
Accordingly, a need exists for providing speech recognition system notifications.